1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible treader with enhance stability, and more particularly to a collapsible treader that is spacesaving and that will not move or shake when in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Treaders are a common type of exercising apparatus. However, compared to rowers, exer-bikers, and exer-bikes, treaders are relatively large and bulky and, when used in the home, occupy large floor space and appear obtrusive. The size of treaders may be a factor that discourages more people from installing them at home for exercising.